


Проклятие любви

by Alastory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Ноктис, несмотря на все заслуги, навечно наказан Бахамутом. И проклятие всех проклятий — вечная и несбывшаяся любовь.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	Проклятие любви

Теперь Ноктис не обманывается, а знает точно: боги всегда ненавидели их. И то, что владыка Бахамут позволил его роду якобы искупить грехи человечества — ложь. Не люди стали причиной звездной скверны, не метеорит, который поймал Архей, не слабость перед искушениями… Звездную скверну породила война богов. Сам Бахамут, сразивший своего собрата Инферния.

Знал бы он, обреченный на роль избранного, последний наследник Кэлумов, что его жизнью будут играть, не подчинился бы божественной воле. Но теперь долг выполнен, на мир пролился свет, и Бахамут обрек Ноктиса вечно барахтаться в Астрале, вариться в собственных воспоминаниях, где от его глупости гибнет возлюбленная, слепнет друг, а отца убивают, стоит лишь отъехать от дома. Перед глазами мельтешат одни и те же события, раз за разом, и Ноктису сдается, что он такой не один.

Кажется, боги Эос только и могут, что заточать в одну и ту же жизнь, в один и тот же бесконечный день, между которыми иногда бывают бреши, где Ноктис переносится в места своего детства, видит Луну и порой говорит с ней.

Нельзя сказать, живая ли она, воплощенный ли кошмар, однако Ноктису и не хочется знать. С него довольно того, какой он видит ее, когда она приходит к нему. Порой, он смотрит на нее, и сердце сжимается от любви, порой — сжимается от ужаса. Но равнодушия не бывает никогда.

В дни, когда его выкидывает из круговерти событий прошлого, Ноктис оказывается на лугу, где полно силлецветов. Иногда он просыпается там мальчиком, иногда — юношей, а иногда уставшим зрелым мужем, если не стариком. Порой пробуждение на лугу радостно, порой — тревожно-мучительно, как предчувствие скорой любви, но чаще приходит предчувствие скорой пытки. Владыка Бахамут лишь дает передышку, но не прощает. Чтобы пленник не уставал страдать, ему нужно дарить не только скорбь, но и радость.

В хорошие дни Луна нежно будит Ноктиса, осторожно трясет за плечо. Маленькая, вся светлая, в сарафане и заклеенными пластырем коленями, она торопится поднять его на ноги и позвать поиграть.

— Смотрите, принц, вон там спряталась лягушка! Хотите, поймаю? — спрашивает она звонким голоском и наклоняет к нему. — Я не очень ловкая, мои тренировка Оракула только начались, но я могу попробовать! — обещает она, и Ноктис немного заторможено качает головой.

Будучи мальчиком, ему трудно соображать, трудно бегать и прыгать. В детстве он получил травму, когда на него и слуг напала демон Марилит, был даже в коме. Поэтому его привезли к Оракулу и познакомили с Луной. Те дни, когда они играли вместе, он бы назвал самыми счастливыми. Те дни — светлые сны, которые подкидывает ему Бахамут, чтобы после человеческое сердце содрогнулось от горя. Ведь за счастьем неминуемо следует утрата.

Просыпаясь юношей, он с сожалением вспоминает о днях детства. Просыпаясь юношей, он видит Луну взрослой: тонкая, хрупкая, все такая же светлая, она стянута жемчужно-белым платьем, в котором уже нельзя бегать — лишь чинно вышагивать. И они прогуливаются среди руин и метелок силлецветов, говорят о политике, искусстве… о чем угодно, но не об утраченной любви. Оба как будто предчувствуют: заикнись хоть словом, и ветер сдует лепестки силлецветов, разорвет в клочья саму Луну, и она исчезнет, как роса от первого луча солнца.

— Как вам Альтиссия, принц? Вы уже разведали, где можно с интересом провести время? — по-светски вежливо спрашивает Луна, и ее глаза смотрят так нежно, что Ноктис теряется.

Подобрать ответ трудно, и он не слишком старается:

— Нет. Ничего толком не видел, так… болтались где придется.

— Очень жаль. Боюсь, кроме Алтаря Матери Вод я тоже ничего не видела. Молитвы требуют времени. Но мне кажется, что крыши Альтиссии — самые красивые. Они уступают разве что вашему дворцу.

— Ага. Ну да. Может быть, — путаясь в словах, поспешно кивает он и робко кладет пальцы на руку Луны. Она взяла его под локоть, чтобы идти вровень, и теперь все время надо сбавлять шаг. Ноктису непривычно вести кого-то под руку, но он учится и рад, что такая мелочь все еще доступна ему. При жизни он почти никогда не касался Луны. Разве что в детстве, но об этом… не помнит.

В самых редких случаях, когда отчаяние в груди становится нестерпимо горьким, когда воля его, слабого человека, способна спорить с богами, Ноктис просыпается в разгромленной Альтиссии. Он лежит на коленях исцарапанной, смертельно раненной Луны и не чувствует ног. За несколько минут до того, как его поднимет божественный свет и бросит в схватку с Левиафаном, Ноктис чувствует прикосновение тонких пальцев к щекам, прикосновение нежного лица к его лицу, ко лбу, и слышит молитвы.

— Пожалуйста, только не сейчас… не умирай… нет, не умирай, прошу тебя…

И ее молитвы действенны. Ноктиса поднимает могущественная сила, сращивает переломы, забирает боль, дает защиту Оруженосца — всех благословенных клинков предков. Он берет их, сражается с Левиафаном, отрезает ей плавники, рассекает всю, опускается на камень разгромленной пристани…

Даже умирая, Луна из последних сил обнимает его. Продрогший, мокрый, измученный схваткой, он с жадностью впитывает ее тепло, ее последний свет благословения.

И потому он может стерпеть, когда в других снах к нему, измученному тоской, приходит ее изуродованный призрак. Она бредет за ним, приволакивая ногу, гоняет его по полю силлецветов и ждет, когда он подставится ей, даст впиться ему в шею. Облепленная клочками одежды (тем, что осталось от ее скромно-роскошных нарядов), с жуткими наростами, с искаженным звездной скверной лицом, она тянет к нему гниющие руки. Пальцы скрючены, изуродованы длинными когтями. Прекрасные глаза Луны теперь нагоняют ужас: в них горит жаждой крови, однако Ноктис не может ей отказать:

— Да, поглоти меня. Я заслужил, — кивает он и разрешает ей вцепиться в горло.

Когти нежно скребут плечи и спину, полосуют его всего, а зубы рвут горло до тех пор, пока Ноктис не захлебывается собственной тьмой.

Но и это — не самый страшный сон. Куда страшнее проснуться в собственном королевстве, на балконе собственного дворца и видеть, как Луна, паря в вихрях миазмов, воспевает хвалу Бахамуту. После чего, поднимая дома, куски магистралей и асфальта, поднимая ураганы, поднимая волны, она все вокруг обращает в пыль. Луна призывает Теравспышку, после которой ничему уже не жить на материках Эос.

Видеть Луну Богиней скверны — хуже муки не придумаешь. Но куда хуже то, что в таких снах Ноктис призывает силы предков, вооружается их мечами и, молясь непонятно кому, идет в бессмысленный и заведомо проигрышный бой.

Сила Бахамута раздерет его в клочья. Гневная Луна — сотрет в пыль. Черное солнце взойдет над столицей, и Ноктис еще долго будет барахтаться во тьме.

Пока не очнется в пустых морях Астрала.

И этой круговерти снов никогда не будет конца. 


End file.
